


we twisted

by jengao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom!jeno, jeno's tied up and gagged......, not proofread its 1:30am sorry, top!hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengao/pseuds/jengao
Summary: my god we twisted that's right we're twisted i like it like that !!!!!





	we twisted

desperation settled into jeno’s bones, his body already shaking without even the slightest provocation. he just wanted to get _ off. _but he couldn’t even ask donghyuck to do anything anymore, not with the way the younger boy had him tied up and gagged. completely useless and pathetic. 

but jeno loved the feeling. his senses all under donghyuck’s masterful control. _ i like it like that. _

jeno kept moaning around the black ball in his mouth, his saliva drooling out from between his lips. anything to get donghyuck’s attention. his arms were bound behind his back, and without his shirt, his arms were on full display with sweat glistening on his biceps, dripping down the taut skin. 

it left him arching his back off the bed a little, just to grant him even a little friction with donghyuck who was currently hovering over his body. 

jeno looked like such a pretty slut. all tied up and completely writhing under his boyfriend’s body, hopelessly begging that he would do something, _ anything. _but donghyuck always made jeno wait, edging him like that until he was leaking and crying from the anticipation alone. 

of course, donghyuck would indulge him, a little. he’d let his fingers graze jeno’s muscular thighs, relishing in how the older boy would immediately jump at the slightest touch and instinctively whine when he eventually pulled away. donghyuck also liked how jeno could never tear his eyes away from him. always attempting to anticipate donghyuck’s next move. ever the attention whore, he ate it up. he loved being the only thing in the whole world that could help jeno get off. 

but tonight, with jeno’s pleading eyes staring a hole into a lazy donghyuck who was straddling jeno’s bare hips, he got a better idea. a muffled scream escaped jeno as donghyuck climbed off his lap. jeno struggled uselessly against the leather binding his wrists together. he felt pathetic, his leaking cock flat against his abdomen while he prayed donghyuck would just _ hurry the fuck up. _

he closed his eyes, trying to imagine the feeling of donghyuck’s mouth on him. the way his tongue always knew just how to swirl around the tip of his head. the way his teeth would slightly graze along the edge of his length in just the right way that never failed to make jeno buck his hips into donghyuck’s face. the way donghyuck’s warm, wet mouth took jeno in completely until his cock hit the back of his throat, bobbing his head up and down until jeno was sobbing from overstimulation. 

jeno let out a whine, his hips absentmindedly bucking into the air against nothing, feeling himself harden even more just at the thought of his boyfriend sucking him off. jeno had his eyes screwed shut, chest heaving as legs slowly started to shake, his muscles tightening as he thought about the donghyuck’s hands on them. he was so far gone from just his imagination, jeno didn’t even notice when donghyuck had walked back into the room, a blindfold in hand. 

but... jeno looked so pretty. his body trembling just from the thought of donghyuck. he’d always been sensitive, something donghyuck noticed from the first time they met in their biology lecture. he had dropped his pen, and his hands brushed jeno’s thighs as he bent down to pick it up, the black-haired boy jumping at the sudden contact. donghyuck had bent back up to come face to face with a slightly blushing jeno, his fingers pushing his glasses back up on his face. 

at the time, donghyuck had found jeno cute. an interesting cross between a gaming nerd and gym freak. he wouldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t thank the stars when jeno would come to class in sleeveless tanks, his impressive arms on full display. but jeno wasn’t cocky. in fact, he wasn’t even very confident in himself at times. at least not until donghyuck started to get the fatally attractive boy a bit more. 

as jeno and donghyuck upped the flirting during their study sessions in jeno’s dorm which were really just an excuse for donghyuck to make out with his friend, jeno felt more comfortable in pushing the envelope. he started to initiate things, he would be the one to palm donghyuck through his pants in class until donghyuck pulled him out of his seat and dragged him into a bathroom stall and forced him to his knees. jeno liked competing with donghyuck, see how far the two could go to the edge.

jeno wasn’t nearly as shy when it came to []. turns out his interests were a little... diverse. donghyuck had yet to find one thing that jeno wouldn’t consider. and donghyuck was ready to spoil jeno and gratify any and all of his desires. 

jeno just wanted nothing more than anything else to fuck and be fucked. but he had a penchant for being taken advantage of. a sick combination of every possible humiliation kink imaginable. the more degradation, the harder he got off. and donghyuck had an affinity for denial. 

he stood in the doorway of their bedroom, just watching the scene playing out in front of him with something between a smirk and faint smile gracing his lips. 

jeno was whining, desperate for his touch. he rolled himself over in bed, his body twitching from the sudden friction of the bedsheets against his cock. jeno took in a breath, his body going stiff; it wasn’t enough. he bucked his hips into the bed, moaning at the way the cotton sheets moved against his leaking member. he repeated the movement over an over, fucking himself on the bed with his arms tightly bound behind his back, his moans getting louder with every passing second.

while jeno twitched in bed, completely lost in himself. donghyuck let his eyes follow the line of his body. his broad shoulders glistening from sweat and the way his muscles swelled as he contorted from pleasure. the dip of his back… and his pretty waist. ­­­

even with the combination of the ball gag and jeno’s face flush against the pillow, donghyuck could make out the syllables of his name leaving jeno's lips over and over and over. his breathing was growing more hagrid, his ears and neck blushing scarlet red. his whole body was blooming with colour, his whines, and hips growing more desperate as he continued to rut against the bed. if only his hands weren't bound, he could have easily made himself cum at least twice by now. 

but just as jeno's entire body began to vibrate, his release only moments away, donghyuck flipped him over. jeno opened his eyes, blinking a few times at an angry donghyuck. jeno hadn't even felt the bed dip when his boyfriend climbed back into their bed. donghyuck ripped the gag out of jeno’s mouth, letting the wet plastic hang below his chin. 

"this is what you were doing while i was gone?"

"you ... were ... taking too .. long..." jeno was still trying to catch his breath, his voice coming out whinier than he would have liked. but the older boy only gulped when he saw his boyfriend offer him nothing other than a devilish grin in response. donghyuck wasn’t mad, but that was because he probably had something better planned for jeno.

donghyuck let his fingers trail up jeno’s abdomen, the tips of fingers delivering into and memorizing every crook and ridge of his boyfriend’s well-built body. he brushed over jeno’s nipples for a second, taking notice to the way his body shuddered in response. donghyuck did it again, and jeno bit his lip. he wasn’t allowed to make a noise until he was told otherwise.

jeno drew his eyes up now, staring straight back at a donghyuck whose lips and face were just mere centimeters apart from his own. from this close, jeno could see all the freckles and pores in his boyfriend’s skin. the little imperfections that he could connect together like a constellation of stars that was named lee donghyuck. donghyuck was gorgeous, jeno remembered with a start. not that he forgot but he could never not be mesmerized by the sheer beauty that was his boyfriend.

again, jeno was so distracted by donghyuck he didn’t realize he was being blindfolded until his vision went black. a strangled scream got caught in his throat, donghyuck’s finger pressing against his lips silencing jeno. jeno’s body stiffened at the sudden contact. with the lack of vision, jeno’s remaining senses were heightened. his entire being focused on the feeling of donghyuck’s single finger still pressed against jeno’s wet lips.

jeno opened his mouth a little, experimentally. he listened for a response from donghyuck, but when he heard nothing, he moved to slowly take his finger into his mouth. jeno couldn’t see, but donghyuck was biting his lip, holding back a gasp as he focused on the way jeno’s expert tongue and mouth completely wrapped around his finger. donghyuck moved further back on jeno’s body until he was straddling his boyfriend’s lap. this allowed jeno to sit up slightly, his hands still tied behind him. from this position, his hard-worked and well-earned body was on full display, much to donghyuck’s satisfaction. 

jeno moved his head up and down, moaning as donghyuck added a second finger in his mouth. he kept sucking, feeling himself start to leak again. a third finger and there was saliva leaking jeno’s lips as his cock pressed up against his stomach. there was nothing jeno loved more than feeling of his mouth so full he was gagging. and the _ sounds. _ the wet sounds of saliva and skin and his lips popping off donghyuck’s fingers before quickly taking them in his mouth again. donghyuck was softly whispering sweet nothings, edging jeno on.

_ you look so pretty like that, baby. keep going, just like that…. doesn’t that feel good? _

jeno felt his legs start to shake again at donghyuck’s voice. he was leaning closer now, whispering in his ears and his breath running down jeno’s neck. he involuntarily moaned, the vibrations causing donghyuck to groan. jeno paused for a moment, his senses acutely focusing on the sounds from his boyfriend. donghyuck didn’t like that.

he quickly pulled his fingers out, wiping them down on jeno’s chest. jeno unable to see, whined out once more, before donghyuck shut him up with the gag in his mouth again. with jeno unable to talk or see, donghyuck focused on the inviting white unmarked skin of his boyfriend’s chest. 

jeno loved getting hickeys almost as much donghyuck loved giving them to him. donghyuck bent down, taking one of jeno’s nipples in his mouth. he was gentle, yet jeno gasped. his body arched off the bed, pushing his chest flush against donghyuck’s face, desperate for more. but it wouldn’t be that easy. 

jeno received nothing more than kitten licks. he felt his face heat up, as his hip jerked up against donghyuck’s. he needed to get off. but donghyuck simply help his body down, going slow and steady at his own pace.

_ good things come to boys that wait. you’re a good boy, aren’t you jeno? _

jeno nodded his head furiously, trying his best to say yes. 

_ but…. you look like such a pathetic whore right now. _

the words pierced through jeno. but they didn’t shatter his heart; no, they just made the horny bastard’s heart beat faster and dick harden.

“but that’s exactly what you want to be right? you want to be my whore.”

jeno was shaking his face so seriously and moaning so hard to get his _ yes, yes, yes! _ across to donghyuck, the younger boy had to stifle the bubbling laughter threatening to spill over. jeno was always so fucking desperate to cum. and the only one who could help him reach that perfect high was lee donghyuck.

jeno liked quickies in the boy’s bathroom in a stall two minutes before his next class, the excitement of being caught edging him on as he bounced in donghyuck’s lap, a hand cupped over his own mouth to keep his cries to a minimum. donghyuck didn’t mind them persay, but he liked _ this _better. the slow painstaking sex that left jeno completely fucked out of his mind. and he knew that his boyfriend’s twisted head loved being denied his orgasm. it made everything so much better when donghyuck finally decided to let jeno cum. 

so eager to listen, to please, and to be used. jeno never said no to anything, willing to try everything to see what made him cum the best. 

donghyuck continued pressing loud, sloppy kisses all over jeno’s defined stomach. and jeno continued to moan loudly, the gag in his mouth muffling him a little. when donghyuck started moaning while kissing back up his chest, jeno tried biting his lip to keep from cumming, biting into the gag instead. after touch, sound was jeno’s most sensitive sense. and if his boyfriend kept making noises like that, jeno didn’t think he could last much longer. 

jeno felt tears soak the blindfold when donghyuck’s body accidentally brushed against his cock. his body immediately jumped, bucking his hips into donghyuck’s. his head was pounding and sweat dripped down his face and arms. his body started blushing again. but not from shame. 

donghyuck sat back, tracing his fingers along jeno’s thighs. he massaged the soft white skin of his boyfriend’s muscular legs, smiling as he saw jeno arch into his touch, his head thrown back as his mouth hung wide open. jeno involuntarily spread his legs further open, completely lost in the touch of donghyuck’s giant hands on his body. 

the way he palmed his thighs in the gentlest manner like jeno was a fragile doll turned on and frustrated jeno in the same breath. he could feel donghyuck’s genuine love for him from the way he touched him. but he also was growing tired of the slow speed donghyuck was moving at and just wanted his boyfriend to fuck him already. 

just as jeno was going to try to call out donghyuck’s name, or at least try to, his body jerked at the feeling of donghyuck’s fingers wrapping themselves around his cock.

“were you planning on coming before me?”

jeno screamed a muffled _ no! _ shaking his head furiously. he only truly started sobbing when donghyuck held his cock with one hand, squeezing tight while rubbing his sensitive head with the flat palm of his other hand; rapidly. his chest heaved, the sudden wave of contact and pleasure immediately overwhelming him. his legs shook as he cried out, already feeling close to the edge. donghyuck only sped his hands up. the wet sounds of donghyuck’s hand moving up and down his cock rapidly were the only things jeno could focus on to keep himself from going entirely insane. 

jeno started moving his hips desperately in time with his boyfriend’s expert hand, crying grunts escaping his throat when donghyuck ran his thumb over jeno’s already extremely sensitive head. his body completely arched off the bed as he came, head thrown back and thick neck on full show. even as jeno released his load all over donghyuck’s hand, leaking down his boyfriend’s fingers on to his own abdomen, donghyuck didn’t stop his hands.

jeno cried out even more. strangled screams filled the room as jeno thrashed around in the bed, his body twitching from the overstimulation. his eyes rolling in the back of his head under the blindfold and he was starting to choke on his own spit pooling in his mouth, leaking out down the sides of his lips from under the gag. 

donghyuck finally removed his hands from jeno’s oversensitive cock; the older boy let out a sound that was some cross between a sigh of relief and frustration. just as jeno moved to pick his head up, he slammed it back down into the pillow. his teeth dug into the black ball, his hands under him in fists and fingers digging into his skin. 

“jeno … you taste so good.”

jeno just let out another stifled scream.

donghyuck’s tongue collected all his boyfriend’s cum, licking every inch of his body clean. he pressed his tongue flat against the jeno’s abdomen, taking his sweet time which left jeno shaking again. and donghyuck made sure to make noise; lots of it.

his boyfriend’s moans filled jeno’s ears, making me harden again. donghyuck loved nothing more than sounding like a whore because he knew jeno got off to the sound of him so well. he pressed his tongue flat against jeno’s belly button, reveling in the way jeno sucked in a breath, his body straining against his restraints.

he figured he’d done enough; it was jeno’s turn. 

donghyuck climbed up jeno’s body until he was sitting squarely on his shoulders. jeno knew what was coming next. he instinctively opened his mouth wide, practically begging donghyuck to take off the gag so he could suck him off.

donghyuck did as jeno liked. he bent down, jeno picking his head up slightly so he could reach behind him. jeno tensed up at feeling of donghyuck’s heavy breathing down his neck; he was so close. even though they were both drenched in sweat and cum, jeno could still smell donghyuck’s distinct cologne on him. in the midst of everything, that’s what he latches on to?

jeno still couldn't see but his lips wrapped around donghyuck within seconds as the younger boy guided his mouth to his cock. jeno sucked on the head, his jaw slightly sore from the gag. donghyuck smiled, watching jeno adjust to using his mouth again. his tongue felt good on his head; it always did. 

donghyuck held back a groan when jeno moaned, unintentionally, around his cock in his mouth. he threw his head back a little, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. jeno was too good at this. and a little too slow right now. 

donghyuck looked back at his boyfriend. still blindfolded and hands tied, his entire chin was slick with spit and donghyuck’s precum. 

donghyuck pulled jeno's head up slightly by his hair. 

"come on.... i know you can do better than that."

jeno quickly picked up the pace, sucking more diligently. he moved a bit back, giving himself enough space to prop himself up against the headboard. he started bobbing head up and down faster, hollowing his cheeks to take donghyuck as far in as his throat would let him. jeno gagged a little as his nose hit donghyuck’s torso. his boyfriend _ tsked _ disapprovingly above him. 

jeno almost titled his head up, ready to give donghyuck a pair of puppy eyes when he remembered he was wearing a fucking blindfold. donghyuck, on the other hand, wasn’t very happy with jeno slowing down, again. he grabbed the back of his head, shoving himself in and out of jeno’s mouth. 

jeno felt his dick twitch; nothing turned him on more than being used as his boyfriend’s personal fucktoy. he moaned with his mouth full of cock, causing donghyuck to buck his hips harder into jeno’s face. more and more cum and saliva drooled down jeno’s already glossy lips and chin. 

donghyuck felt himself shoot straight down jeno’s throat, a whimper leaving his lips when he felt jeno gulp it all down. he pulled out of his boyfriend’s mouth, eyes stuck on the way jeno licked his red, puffy lips clean. 

he pushed jeno down by the shoulders, a surprised yelp coming from the older boy. 

“open up.”

jeno did as he was told. he grinned before letting his mouth hang wide open. donghyuck jerked off whatever cum was left into jeno’s waiting mouth. his boyfriend stuck on his tongue, panting like a dog. he caught most of it; donghyuck didn’t have the best aim though so white dotted jeno lips nose and chin. not that jeno minded. 

he knew this exactly when donghyuck found jeno most pretty. face covered in cum and leaking out the corner of his swollen lips. jeno could feel donghyuck’s gaze burning into him as he slowly licked his lips clean, moaning at the taste. 

_ oh…. you taste so fucking good. _

donghyuck had had enough. jeno was still grinning and in a hazy state when donghyuck grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him over. he moaned as he felt the sheets against his cock again. without thinking, he started bucking his hips into the bed again, this time letting out a scream when donghyuck slapped a hand over his ass. hard. 

“what the fuck did i say about waiting?”

jeno mumbled a half hearted ‘sorry’ into the pillow, which resulted in another slap. red bloomed on his cheeks. jeno could feel himself leaking already. he perked up his ass a bit, but donghyuck knew his game all too well. he pushed jeno’s body flush against the bed. he dragged his fingers across jeno’s bottom, rubbing circles into the smooth skin. he burnt a line from jeno’s hips along his spine next; donghyuck’s touch setting a forest fire on jeno’s nerves. 

jeno shook in anticipation, but he didn’t dare make a sound. he was biting his lips so hard he could taste metal in his mouth to keep from shoving his ass in donghyuck’s face. and with his hands still tied up behind his back, he could do nothing to help himself. 

the older boy only moaned into the pillow when he felt donghyuck tighten his restraints. jeno was strong so he was usually able to loosen them after a while. but donghyuck would never allow that; what’s better than the sight of a boy with huge biceps tied up like a little bunny? 

and jeno was so…. big. his long hours at the gym has paid off. his arms, back, shoulders, and even waist were all so sculpted… donghyuck could spend just as many hours praising his boyfriend on his body. and the sick fuck would still find a way to get off to his compliments. 

donghyuck bent down to press sloppy kisses along jeno’s back, molding his tongue to all the little dips and ridges. jeno sighed, his smile audible. that smile soon turned into a twisted shriek of surprise and then pleasure when donghyuck slowly started fingering him. 

“you’re so pretty baby… you’re pretty body…”

jeno couldn’t really form any coherent sentences right now, completely focused on donghyuck’s finger in his hole stretching him out. all that came out was muffled mumbles; when jeno did come up with something to say, donghyuck just added another finger.

jeno perked his ass up again a little, and donghyuck reached under him with his other hand to palm him. jeno thought he could come right there and then. but donghyuck could tell his boyfriend was getting a bit too excited.

he pulled his fingers out, quickly thrusting into jeno. a quick tumble of curses left jeno’s lips as donghyuck pushed him down into the bed with his weight. donghyuck’s thrusts were quick and deep, at least at first. each one filled up jeno in the most delicious way and soon he was moaning like a little whore. but the sounds jeno were making got muffled by the pillow that he was currently sobbing into, the pleasure too much after all the teasing and edging. 

donghyuck grabbed his hair with one hand, pulling his head up. he wanted to hear just how pathetic he could make jeno sound. the other hand held jeno’s wrists in place while his hips snapped against jeno’s, quickly growing sloppy as donghyuck neared his own end. 

jeno’s sobs only got louder as donghyuck’s thrust even harsher into him, the pleasure almost mind numbing, for both of them. the younger boy on top felt his own breath hitch and come out in shallow pants; jeno clenching around his cock felt insurmountably _ too _good. 

donghyuck was the first to release, spilling himself inside and all over jeno’s ass. he pulled out and kneeled down and shoved his tongue into jeno’s swollen hole. he ignored the taste of himself in his mouth, tongue fucking jeno until his legs were shaking from overstimulation and their sheets were coated in cum. 

jeno rolled over onto his back once donghyuck pulled away and untied his wrists, completely and entirely fucked out. he pulled off his blindfold, eyes way too tired to open anyways. he focused just on the crest and fall of his chest, waiting for breathing to even out. donghyuck in the meantime went and got warm wet towels. jeno took them from him, cleaning himself off while donghyuck wiped his own legs down. 

the boys shared a few giggles as they made eye contact. 

“did i get everything?”

“hmmm…. you missed a spot.” donghyuck leaned over, wiping a spot of cum onto his finger. he moved to suck it off himself, but jeno quickly grabbed his wrist, shoving donghyuck’s thumb in his mouth. and this time donghyuck turned red and moaned. and then blushed again in embarrassment. 

while jeno was good at being a bottom, it didn’t mean he didn’t mind ruining donghyuck sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i kept getting run off or suspended so my current account is @119ecchi !!!!! sorry i haven't posted in forever but i have a lot wips right now <3


End file.
